G protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) constitute one of the largest families of genes in the human genome. GPCRs are integral membrane signaling proteins. Hydrophobicity mapping of the amino acid sequences of G-protein coupled receptors has led to a model of the typical G-protein-coupled receptor as containing seven hydrophobic membrane-spanning regions with the amino terminal on the extracellular side of the membrane and the carboxyl terminal on the intracellular side of the membrane.
GPCRs mediate the transmission of intracellular signals (“signal transduction”) by activating guanine nucleotide-binding proteins (G proteins) to which the receptor is coupled. GPCRs are activated by a wide range of endogenous stimuli, including peptides, amino acids. hormones, light, and metal ions. The following reviews are incorporated by reference: Hill, British J. Pharm 147: s27 (2006); Palczeski, Ann Rev Biochemistry 75: 743-767 (2006); Dorsham & Gutkind, Nature Reviews 7: 79-94 (2007); Kobilka & Schertler, Trends Pharmacol Sci. 2: 79-83 (2008).
GPCRs are important targets for drug discovery as they are involved in a wide range of cellular signaling pathways and are implicated in many pathological conditions (e.g., cardiovascular and mental disorders, cancer, AIDS). In fact, GPCRs are targeted by 40-50% of approved drugs, illustrating the critical importance of this class of pharmaceutical targets. Interestingly, this number represents only about 30 GPCRs, a small fraction of the total number of GPCRs thought to be relevant to human disease. Over 1000 GPCRs are known in the human genome, and GPCRs remain challenging targets from a research and development perspective in part because these amembrane bound receptors with complex pharmacology.
There remains a need for the development of new pharmaceuticals that are allosteric modulators of GPCRs (e.g., negative and positive allosteric modulators, allosteric agonists, and ago-allosteric modulators).